Lion Clan Champion
Since the beginning of the Lion Clan, the Lion Clan Champion was normally a member of the Akodo family. This changed of necessity when the family was dissolved by Hantei XXXIX following the Scorpion Coup. Since then, the line of succession has been unclear. The Non-Akodo Champions Prior to the Scorpion Coup and the disbanding of the Akodo family, the Akodo daimyo had always been the Clan Champion, except on a few rare occasions. The first such occassion was the Battle of White Stag, when the Lion Clan Champion had surrounded the Emperor to protect him as he made his way to parley with the gaijin. The entire group was killed when a volley of gaijin weapons fired upon them. The Emperor's uncle took command of the Empire and the daimyo of the Matsu family was called to serve as the Champion, as the Akodo were demorilized and only wives and young children remained. The Matsu Champion, Matsu Zaruko, ruled the Lion for 16 years, and became known as the "White Lioness" because of her pale complexion. The second such Champion is said to be a false tale, created by members of the Scorpion Clan to gain access to the Lion courts. According to the story, there was once a Lion Champion who died without an heir, and no clear line of succession could be found. For years, the clan was ruled by an Ikoma regent, until a true line of inheritance could be found. The Ikoma themselves have no record of any such regent, and dispute the accuracy of this story. The third non-Akodo Champion was Matsu Itagi. Itagi was an enemy of the Crab Clan and a feirce supporter of the Emperor. In a bold move, Itagi rode alone into the heart of the Shadowlands, seeking to destroy the dark realm. He died defending the Empire, and his shrine is located at the northern border of Crab Clan lands beside that of Hida Tadaka. (Lion p.25) Lion Succession Of the four reigning Champions since the Scorpion Coup, two were of the Matsu family, creating the closest claim the Lion currently have to a dynastic succession, although this certainly is not a rule (although including Ikoma Otemi, there have been as many Champions from the Ikoma family as the Matsu). There has not been a line of succession for the Lion since Akodo Toturi took the place of his fallen brother, and there will not be until the son of the former Champion, Matsu Nimuro, takes the throne. Matsu Nimuro The current Champion, Ikoma Otemi, is merely acting as a regent for the Championship until Nimuro's son reaches his gempukku. This will be the establishment of a succession for the Championship, not Nimuro's ascension following the Championship of Matsu Tsuko. Firstly, there were two Champions in between Tsuko and Nimuro, including Kitsu Motso, the longest-serving Champion since Akodo himself. Secondly, Nimuro's claim on the Championship was not purely dynastic, as Matsu Ketsui, his mother, was in the line of succession before him. Current State The Lion have not found stable leadership since the Akodo were disbanded. Even after the family was restored following the ascension of Hitomi and the naming of the Lying Darkness. Despite their return to their clan, there has not yet been another Akodo Champion. Known Lion Champions Unknown Dates The following were Lion Clan Champions, but the dates of their reigns are not recorded. * Akodo Gempachi * Akodo Hirano * Akodo Ichihiro Major References Way of the Lion Pages 24-25. Category:Lion Clan Leaders